Spirit Guardian Animals: Wild Born
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Wyatt all his life he dreamed of having his very own mystical animal. Now he would get some but not one two or three or four or five and once their friendship begins, one adventure may end the next is about to begin.
1. Chapter 1

How Wyatt Met Hilda And Friends

Given a choice, Wyatt would've never imagined that he would get dressed for what the day would bring for him.

After all he's the son of Eric the guardsman of the village and also a trusted man.

He's the only son so technically it means that it's his turn to maybe summon a Spirit Guardian Animal.

Now he's been to many of these gatherings but somehow the other children weren't able to summon their own.

So he knew maybe today was his lucky day and maybe just maybe he could do the one thing that's never been done in his village: summon a Spirit Guardian Animal.

While he was getting ready, he was thinking of what would happen next because he heard that if does summon a Spirit Guardian Animal, he could go to Spirit Academy where Spirit Guardian Animals and the ones who summoned them get to train and get to know each other a little more.

So yeah let's just say for him he hoped today would be the day.

He then left the house and went for the Village Square where the other children were.

Now he would usually see others come to see if they could summon a Spirit Guardian Animal but this time it was his turn.

He hoped he could find the right one for him because he always wanted to know what it would be like to have a Spirit Guardian Animal with him.

Of course the other children went first and Wyatt could tell that there were many Spirit Guardian Animals all around the members of the Spirit Guard.

In case you were wondering, the Spirit Guard is a group of Spirit Guardian Animals and their summoners who made a choice to fight for what's right.

Now Wyatt wanted to be a part of the Spirit Guard was because he wanted to make a difference and do the right thing.

So when the other children drank the nectar, they thought it tasted like sweet honey.

But when they were done, nothing happened at all for them.

Just then Wyatt heard "Wyatt son of Eric, come forward."

And so he came forward and took a drink of the nectar and it did taste like sweet honey.

When he was done, he noticed one of the Green Cloaks was Donnie an Asian man who's known for his bravery in battle and Wyatt would be fascinated by his many stories and to Wyatt he would be like his role model to him. Now the other Green Cloak was just a stranger and he really didn't know about him at all.

Let's just say Donnie means that much to Wyatt on a personal level.

Just then the ground began to rumble the animals started to roar and Wyatt honestly didn't know what to do at all.

And then it happened one Spirit Guardian Animal came and Wyatt thought one was enough but as it turns out 9 more came and the crowd couldn't believe it because this would never happen to anyone.

Once Wyatt could see, he also couldn't believe what he was seeing because there were 5 hippos a large male polar bear a male reindeer a male black angus cow a male black panther who could walk and talk like a human and a large male white rhino and also 10 male red billed oxpeckers.

He didn't know what to do now because he and the crowd behind him was pretty much speechless.

Just then and out of nowhere, one of the hippos then said and in a kind way "Hello Wyatt."

He was amazed because they could talk to him and he was the only one that could understand what they were saying.

When that was done, Donnie then said "Wyatt, i'm proud to say they chose you because you are the only one to ever have more than one Spirit Guardian Animal."

Once he was done, Wyatt then knew he would have to leave the village but there was no other option left.

So he got his stuff and followed his new friends and Donnie to a ship where he would go to Spirit Academy.

Now once he would do this, there would be no going back for him.

What he also didn't know was that his adventure was just about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

The Road To Spirit Academy

Once Wyatt his Spirit Guardian Animals and Donnie were out of the village, they knew that leaving the village was just the beginning.

For Wyatt personally he's never been far from the village ever but since he was chosen he knew there was no going back at all.

While they were walking, Wyatt thought that this was all of a dream but really it wasn't.

He also thought about how life at the Spirit Academy would be like since he's never been there before.

Just then they saw the boat that they were going on and thankfully it would have enough room for all of them.

So without wasting anymore time, they all got on board and Donnie then pushed the boat off of the deck and off they went to Spirit Academy.

Of course Wyatt didn't look back at all and he knew that once he would do this there would no going back.

Let's just say this was going to be quite interesting for him and he then knew that since he had what was required to be in Spirit Academy, he was going to be okay.

Or so he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome To Spirit Academy

And so once they were near the Spirit Academy, Wyatt knew this was something he's been dreaming about for a long time and coming from him that's saying a lot.

He could tell this was the place where he could learn more about how to be with his friends.

He also knew that since this was where the others have trained, he knew he could be like them in a way.

Just then he saw 3 other boats and in those boats were 3 other students came to the Academy and those students are Mabli with her Spirit Guardian Animal a cheetah, Roman with his Spirit Guardian Animal a fox, and Asuka with her Spirit Guardian Animal a snow leopard.

He knew that were chosen because they also wanted to make a difference too.

So when that was done, Wyatt then went with his friends to where they would be staying and thankfully they would get the room with the right amount of space for all of them.

Wyatt then found his schedule and he knew that this was going to be quite interesting for him.

Also since his friends would be with him, at least he knew he wouldn't be doing this alone.

Let's just say it was going to be quite interesting from there on and for Wyatt he knew that he was finally living his dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Training With His Friends

The next day, Wyatt and his friends went to the track to get ready for a race.

Now a race is the annual tradition where the Spirit Guardian Animals get to get their summoners ready to race around the track and to prove who can run the fastest.

For Wyatt he's always been running because it would help him deal with his anger.

So he knew this race was right for him.

Once he got into his starting position, he focused very carefully and not worry at all.

When it began, he well didn't get a fast start but he still kept up with the other 3.

At first he was almost about to give up but then his friends kept him going so he decided to keep going.

Surprisingly, he was able to pass the other 3 and even Donnie was surprised because he honestly couldn't believe it at all.

When he was finished, his friends were there to congratulate him.

Donnie then said to him "Wyatt, I have to say not bad you really do impress me and I knew you were the one and I made the right choice in choosing you."

He knew that even Donnie was proud of him and he knew this was the right place he went to.

Of course during the next few days, he and his friends were training and during then, their bond got better and stronger than it's ever been.

The bond is so strong that Wyatt doesn't go anywhere without them tagging along.

Let's just say the bond was that important to Wyatt on a personal level.

Now he thought that life was going to be just fine for him and his friends.

But however all that would change and let's just say life would never be the same.


	5. Chapter 5

The Dream Stones

Before we continue on the story, let me explain what Wyatt and his friends would later on be doing: delivering an important power that if fell into the wrong hands, the world would suffer and life would never be the same.

The reason the Dream Stones are important is because how they came to be is quite interesting.

It all began a long time ago back when humans weren't even exist just yet.

It was a world where Spirit Guardian Animals were able to roam around their home land without worrying about anything at all.

And as long as the Dream Stones were fine, life would be just fine for everyone.

All that would change one day when the world was almost in danger.

It began when most of the animals started feeling sick, and the others didn't know what to make of it.

But then it was discovered that the Darkness Nibiru has been awaken and threatened to destroy the very world for good.

So a group of brave Spirit Guardian Animals led the battle against Nibiru and at first it wasn't so easy for them.

But after they found it's weakness in teamwork, Nibiru was defeated for good.

Ever since then, life has been doing just fine but they know that Nibiru will come back for revenge.

So they formed the Spirit Council and the Spirit Guard to make sure they would be ready for when that day comes.

Of course once the humans came, well it really didn't make a huge difference because most of the human villages are pretty scarce because they didn't want to interfere with the Spirit Guardian Animals.

And so that's why the Dream Stones are important but now for Wyatt and his friends what would happen next would change everything and life would never be the same.


	6. Chapter 6

The Other 3 make A Huge Mistake

Now Mabli Roman and Asuka are chosen by their Spirit Guardian Animals because they thought they were just fine.

But somehow they forgot to look at their embarrassing mistakes from their pasts.

For Mabli she once accidentally killed an elephant calf because she thought it was a predator like a lion.

For Roman he once got caught for stealing valuable treasure worth a million of dollars.

For Asuka she refused to honor her emperor because she thought he was more a coward than a leader.

So yeah let's just say they aren't so great as their Spirit Guardian Animals really thought at first.

Now you would think they wouldn't get into any more trouble since they're a part of Spirit Academy.

Well I hate to say this but they would always cause trouble would get away with it.

But however they would do quite possibly the worst mistake ever and would be the tipping point.

It all began when the Final Test came where the ones who were able to make it that far, have to take a test on the history of Spirit Guardian Animals.

Now Wyatt knew a lot about the history thanks to his friends so he was all set.

As for the others, well they forgot to study and boy that was a huge mistake because in order to graduate from Spirit Academy, you must be able to know the history of Spirit Guardian Animals.

So when the test began, Wyatt was relaxed and all set and when he started, he took his time to answer the questions.

Now as for the others, well they struggled so much that and unfortunately they weren't able to pass.

They were stripped of their Spirit Guardian Animals and they would never be seen ever again.

As for Wyatt well he was able to pass the test and was certified as a Spirit Warrior.

He knew this was the most important moment of his life.

Even Donnie knew that he was the right one and also knew he didn't regret his choice at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Graduation

And so Wyatt and his friends were at graduation where most students who were able to pass the academy would go on to incredible in the future.

For Wyatt he was proud of this moment because he defied the odds and was able to graduate from the academy with honor.

For his friends they were also proud of him because they knew he was the right one even after the ups and downs they were able to help him accomplish so much during his time.

For Donnie he knew he was the one they've been looking for ever since the day he first met him.

Even the Spirit Council knew Wyatt and his friends would be perfect and they also knew they were the right ones for the job of making sure the Dream Stones are sent to the Spirit Temple from Nibiru.

So yeah let's just say they didn't know it yet but one adventure may end but the next was about to begin.


	8. Chapter 8

The Farewell

"So this is it huh?" Wyatt asked

"Well i'm afraid so I mean not everything lasts forever but at least you and the gang made it this far." Donnie replied

"Yeah I guess so." Wyatt then said

"Oh and Wyatt before you go, there's something I should hand you because you guys are in charge of these." Donnie then said

He then handed Wyatt the Dream Stones so that he could hang on to them.

"Wait what is this?" Wyatt asked

"Wyatt these are the Dream Stones and you guys are to make sure Nibiru doesn't get these." Donnie replied

"Ok I understand." Wyatt then said

"And Wyatt? Be careful stay with your friends and always believe in yourself." Donnie then said

"I will." Wyatt then replied


	9. Chapter 9

What Lies Ahead

"So guys this is it." Wyatt said

"I can't believe we're about to go on our own." Hilda said

"Well we have to deliver the Spirit Stones to the Spirit Temple and make sure Nibiru doesn't get these." Peter said

"That's right." Ralph said

"And we got each other so we'll be here together." Jack said

"Oh and we are brave when together." Tom said

"That's right." Milo said

"Oh but what if a new friend wants to help us?" Wendy asked

"Then we'll let them help us on our journey." John said

"Hopefully they'll be more good than bad." Michael said

"So guys you ready?" Wyatt then asked

"Let's go." Rocky said

And so off they went on their new adventure and let's just say it would be quite interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

The Spirit Watcher

Once Wyatt and his friends were off on their journey, Donnie then reported to Kenji the Spirit Watcher.

Now he makes sure all the Spirit Guardian Animals and the humans wouldn't get into trouble.

He was the reason Nibiru was defeated because he believed the world was safer when the darkness wasn't around here.

"Great Spirit Watcher, Wyatt and his friends are off to make sure the Spirit Stones make it to the Spirit Temple and Nibiru doesn't get them." Donnie said

"Good." Kenji said

"Do you think I should follow them?" Donnie asked

"Let them do this journey." Kenji replied

"But why?" Donnie then asked

"Because I believe that Wyatt and his friends could do the impossible in doing this journey." Kenji then said

"Very well great Spirit Watcher." Donnie said

And so Donnie left and as for Kenji he knew that for Wyatt and his friends, they would do this journey because he knew they were the right ones.


	11. Chapter 11

What Comes Next

Wyatt and his friends would go on a journey.

Along the way they meet a new friend who helps them on their journey.

Wyatt gets to know about his friends.

They also learn more about the Spirit Stones.

They would go to many places from forests to villages and then maybe just maybe to the Spirit Temple.

Wyatt would eventually meet Kenji The Spirit Watcher.

They would go to a new and strange world.

Confront Nibiru.

And Prevent Doomsday and the end of everything.

After that, they would fin


End file.
